


Well, I'd Fuck Us Both Over if it Meant Fucking You Over

by MosquitoParade



Series: Omegaverse Detroit: Become Human // Detroit: Become Alpha [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU typical Omegism, AU typical harassment, Alpha Gavin, Alpha!Hank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Connor and rk900 dislike eachother, Connor is actually freaked out by 900, Gavin actually has feelings and cares a little bit, Gavin doesn't actually hate Omegas he just can't get any so he's infuriated, Gavin is a NIGHTMARE, Gavin is difficult as fuck, Gavin is still an absolute douche, Gavin's difficult to write and to think about, I hate them both, I tag too much but that's okay, M/M, Omega Connor, Omega Verse, Omega harassment, Omega rk900, Omega!Connor, Omega!rk900, Omegaverse, Other, Sex, Sexual Harassment, alpha Hank, alpha!Gavin, but still love them, don't expect more then two fics in total for these fucks, i interrupt this porn for a note on domestic abuse low key, important mentions in order of appearance, it's important, like super bad language i guess, low key hate fuck at first, oh and they fuck, omega rk900 is a nightmare, resume the porn, right at the end, rk900 actually has feelings, rk900 is professionally trained, rk900 just wants to help but Gavin doesn't want help, rk900 tries his damn best, the rk bros are pretty much copy pastes from afar, then there are actual feelings, they deserve each other because they are both absolute nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Gavin is desperate for Omega attention, but, Connor wants nothing to do with him. So, how wonderful that he gets an absolutely obedient Omega partner? Right? Wrong, Gavin doesn't want a Connor 2.0, or does he?





	Well, I'd Fuck Us Both Over if it Meant Fucking You Over

**Author's Note:**

> I changed a few things, like RK900 existing while Connor is still new.
> 
> ~~~  
> Don't like the name Nines for RK900? Well, if you're on Google Chrome, you can add the extension/plug-in "World Domination".
> 
> Link- https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/word-domination/cjkaigdoiecbhjfmnnmfigaocoigcpnh
> 
> Add " Nines " to the left, and change it to whatever you prefer :)
> 
> Courtesy of @fathoms

Connor had been absolutely furious when he was forced to share a desk unit with Gavin, but remained quiet, as Fowler wouldn't even let an Omega talk with him. Eventually he begged Hank, however, the captain wouldn't listen to what Hank had to say, and Connor just had to deal with it. Sitting silent, and just trying to make it through the days.

~

The soft kickes under the desks weren't enough to bother Connor at first. However, the games of footies that Gavin played, where he'd try and get his shoe between the Omega's thighs, to rub his crotch, were. Finally, after the fourth time, Connor began to fake sob for Hank, quick tears rolling down his cheeks, alerting all the surrounding Alphas that he was displeased, and thoroughly embarrassing Hank in the processes. Yet, this still didn't get Fowler's attention, and Connor remained at Gavin's desk, with a mildly upset Hank later that night. 

The pissed Gavin, nevertheless, was more of a dick. The guy now began to steal kisses whenever possible, making Connor's stomach do an awful flip when he did, and causing Hank to almost start a fight or two. It escalated still, with Gavin touching the Omega wherever he wanted to, weather it was ass, or dick, or face. Hank nearly dislocated Gavin's shoulder when he'd seen the Alpha squeeze Connor's butt in front of the whole department.

This _still_ didn't make Fowler change his mind, and only when the captain had walked in on Gavin pinning Connor to a wall, attempting to make out with the clearly unwilling Omega, did Fowler finally move Connor from Gavin's desk, and instead add him to Hank's unit.

~~~

Connor and Hank entered the work space together, as was common place, the Omega, dotting on his Alpha one last time, as his Alpha is wielding a styrofoam gas station cup, and muttering about how he's fine. Connor's ears perk up at the new voice. Occasionally, witnesses will come in to tell some of the detectives their account, so, it's not uncommon to hear new voices, but, this one rubs Connor the wrong way.

"Absolutely, Detective Reed." The voice (and smell) is immediately identified as an Omega. Still, it isn't accompanied by any unfamiliar Alpha, therefore, he's a work Omega, and not a witness. Omegas aren't allowed to be witnesses unless their Alpha can confirm their accounts, therefore, lots of cases run cold, as some witnesses can't be interrogated due to any number of reasons, or Omegan accounts are completely disregarded due to their Alpha just saying 'no'.

There's a long pause from the new voice, and Connor almost forgets about it. _Almost_. "Nines! Get a move on!" Connor flinched at the loud shout he wasn't expecting, and Hank gives him a sympathetic glance. Gavin is always inexplicably loud-

"Here you go, detective!" The eager omega chirps, and Connor almost swears that's his own voice. Hank looks up as well, and Connor's pretty sure he's not crazy. Or at least he hopes he's not.

He could have been looking in a mirror. It looked just like him, and it was utterly terrifying to see his doppelganger in the same room. Hank must have felt the same way, because he's staring, wide eyed, and mouth opening and closing as he tries to form words.

~~~

Gavin grumbles as he's called into the office, fucking stupid Fowler, it's late, he's got work to be doing so he can go home, and-

"Oh, Gavin." The captain's tone is flat, and Gavin picks up on the extra presence, and he makes direct eye contact with the Beta in the room, well, he thought it was a Beta until he got a good look. "I'm glad you're still here. This would be have been a fiasco tomorrow if you weren't." He sighs, leaning back in his chair, "Here's your new partner, Nines. Don't harass him in public, please. I don't need the paper work, okay?"

The guy looked so incredibly like Connor, so remarkably so that, that's what made him think there was no way this Beta smelling, stone face, attractive- this motherfucker, was actually a Beta. "I work alone, I hate people! You can't do this." The Beta fiddled with his thumbs in the background, neutral, and unbothering, just like a Beta should be.

"Well, I just did." Fowler shrugs, and looks at Nines, who eagerly is at Gavin's side. Gavin rushes out of the room, attempting to slam the glass door to keep the Beta from following, but, it just brought attention to him. The Alpha stormed over to his desk, trying to pack up his things to quickly leave, yet, the Beta was beside him. God, this was going to be a long night.

~~~

Gavin had been left alone by Nines that night, saying something about coming back tomorrow, but, Gavin had locked the doors, in a paranoid kind of way. So, it's easy to say he was scared shittless when the scent of calm Omega awoke him. He hadn't been picking up Omegas last night, because of work, and he hadn't gotten drunk. So, the options were seemingly leading to some witchery.

"Good morning, Detective!" The Connor esque voice chimed, of fucking course that fuck was an Omega on scent suppressants, with his soft stormy grey eyes greeting the Alpha's, "It's 7:01am, Friday the 18th, you have an hour and 29 minutes to get to work." God, if this was what Connor was like at home, Gavin was severely glad he hadn't mated with him.

The Alpha grabbed his spare pillow, and pulled it over his head, and more importantly his nose, "Fuck off. I don't even think about getting up till 45." He grumbled in a 'bite me' tone.

Nines blinked for a moment, "Well, detective, I made breakfast, and did your laundry." Gavin just knew the thumping was Nines' tail, he was so proud of himself.

"I don't care, let me sleep, dumbass." Gavin growled, and Nines backed off, for a moment.

Warm fingers traced the veins on the Alpha's exposed hands, which Gavin didn't let last. He quickly pulled his hand away, and let the pillow rest on his head, hand under his chest. "Really, fuck off!" Gavin's tone was dangerous, daring Nines to touch him again. So, the omega didn't.

~

Half an hour went by, and Gavin poked his head out from under the pillow. He hadn't thought he got any extra sleep, but, Nines was nowhere in his room. Gavin slowly got ready for the day, leaving his room to grab a slice of bread to toast, he finds Nines sitting at the table, in front of three plates of recently cooked food. Eggs, cooked in four different ways, five store bought kinds of muffin, pancakes, French toast, and a box of doughnuts. The omega looked up immediately, "Oh! Would you like anything?" He asked eagerly, and that damned tail is wagging again.

"No." Gavin replied smoothly, opening the bag of bread that was three slices from ending. "I don't trust Omegas that look that happy." He grumbled, and he could hear the chair squeak as Nines stood.

"If you aren't going to eat, can I?"

Oh, he's one of those obedient omegas... and the idea just popped into his head. "Beg." His lips curled into a mischievous smirk, and Nines looked at him with misunderstanding.

"I don't-"

"Beg." Came the simple reply, and the Omega seemed to connect the pieces, and he gives the Alpha a lustful smile, and begins to mouth at the Gavin's neck. This was already going better than most of Gavin's first dates. "Ohh, that's nice." He mumbles, and Nines preens under his attention, leaving a small hickey under under the collar of his jacket.

"No, you took too long, we have to go." Gavin slapped Nines away, who's ears flattened in displeasure. But he didn't speak. What a good Omega.

~~~

Nines was anxiously up, then sitting, then up, then beside Gavin. His quiet breathing was constant reassurance that Gavin was still working, because the scent of Nines was so utterly calming, he felt at peace for once. That is, at least, until the conflicting scent of Connor hit Gavin. Fuck, that's really what separated Connor and Nines at face value. Connor's scent was like spice, it was bright, and hot, and something that Gavin had wanted, but it hurt like hell to be near. Nines was just like the ocean, something so calming, and something that was within his reach, his scent was like the rain, dull, and fine.

But, Gavin knew he couldn't be soft in front of Hank. "Hey, Nines, get me a coffee." Gavin grumbled lowly.

"Absolutely, Detective Reed." Nines chitters, and is off to the cafe area. Gavin watching his Omega the entire time, 'God, he's so fucking pretty' Gavin thinks, and he just hopes he can make up for what he does next.

"Nines! Get a move on!" Gavin shouts, hoping he's in-character enough for the shitty Alpha, and Omega pair.

"Here you go, detective!" Nines chirps, and immediately his facade dies, and he looks bitter, sitting beside Gavin, absolutely pissed. However, he's putting on enough of a show that Gavin knows Hank and Connor are staring.

~~~

As lunch break comes around, Gavin can hear Nines' stomach growling, and the Omega stops responding to Gavin's playful jabs. It doesn't alarm Gavin, but it does alarm the OmegaLife employee who stops by for a check to make sure the environment is up to code, and ends up having a long talk about how Nines was trained for all his life to obey, and Gavin's abusing his rights as an Alpha.

~~~~

When Gavin finally gets home, Nines is more than happy to fulfill any wish Gavin has. So, of course, he ends up in Gavin's bedroom. The slightly smaller Alpha presses him to a wall, and soon, lips are pressed to his, desperate, and needy, Nines merely remembers to reciprocate out of muscle memory. He isn't super great at it, but, it's enough to keep Gavin from shouting.

"Strip." Gavin commands after, bringing his hand up to wipe his lips. The Omega listens, pulling off his suit jacket that's probably worth more than Gavin's entire closet full of thrift store outfits, and folding it neatly on the nightstand. After a moment, Nines is completely naked, no questions, not teasing, nothing. It was kind of disappointing, but Gavin figured he wouldn't get anything better, so he pointed to the bed, and Nines sat.

'It's so awkward having an Omega that matches your height' Gavin thinks to himself, but, Nines couldn't control how much he grew as a pup, so, Gavin let that be, besides, if he wanted anything tonight, he'd have to be better than that.

The Alpha put a knee on the bed, keeping himself taller than Nines, who leaned in to brush his soft lips against Gavin's neck, asking wordlessly. Gavin did nothing to stop the Omega, who began to suck gently on his collar bone. He grumbled, hands running over soft, perfect skin, the kind of skin you expect of a virgin Omega. But, who's to say Nines is a virgin.

Nines gingerly trails fingers to Gavin's hips, hooking his fingers around the belt loops, something that Gavin noticed a lot of Omegas do. The omega then starts to whine, "Gavin..." It hits the Alpha's ears, and he can feel it ignite that hot feeling in his stomach. ".... Gavin..."

Fuck, he's already hard. "On your stomach." Gavin commands, standing back to take off his belt.

"I.... please, I want to be able to touch you." Gavin's heart skipped beat, and he had to process the words.

"What?" He asks, his tone coming down from the Alpha voice, to questioning, but Nines flips over onto his stomach, burying his head in the sheets.

"No, no, it's-"

That's when Gavin forcibly rolled Nines back over, "No, really, do you actually want to touch me..?" The Omega's face was bright red, eyes closed, and he nodded slowly, hands near his chest, the natural defensive Omegan pose. "You can." Gavin adds, and Nines cracks open an eye, because he seemingly notices that Gavin isn't upset. His body relaxes, and he smiles just a bit, and damn did Gavin's heart just melt. He leans down to kiss Nines gently, straddling the Omega's waist, as he finishes taking down his pants, he kicks them off, and damn, he's so hard he aches.

The dull smell of rain is so fine, and calming, that when Nines kisses back, Gavin kind of wishes he could smell like him. He wants this stupid, handsome Omega to be a much bigger part of his life, but, he also feels like he'd regret it, so, he'd rather just fuck away his feelings.

Nines is much less guarded with his thighs than most of the others that Gavin's laid, and the Alpha can easily enter two fingers due to the slick, however, Nines must not have been expecting anything inside him yet, due to his gasps and moans. "Ohh, Gavin." His voice is gruff, and the Omega weakly reaches up to lay an arm over Gavin's neck, and head, dragging him into a rough, fast kiss, grunting as the Alpha thrust his fingers.

"Loud, I want you to be loud." Gavin growled after breaking the kiss, 'I want my fucking neighbor to hear', he thought, that damn Alpha would purposely rub his face in how much Omega ass he was getting, and Gavin wanted to finally be able to show that fuck up

Thank god that Nines didn't mind shouting, and damn was it a turn on. "AHHHH, fuck, _FUCK_ DETECTIVE! RIGHT THERE, OH _fuckkk_." Nines screamed, fingers scratching red hot lines down his back as Gavin thrusted his dick into the Omega. Gavin was quiet in bed, and barely did more then pant to catch his breath, but, with the Omega egging him on, he thrusted harder, and faster, groaning lowly.

The ear piercing shriek when Gavin hits Nines' prostate, nearly gives him a heart attack, but Nines is practically curling in on himself, "OHHHHHHHHHH!!! GAVIN! GAVIN!! PLEASE, PLEASE!!! GAVIN!!!" He screams, fingers curling tightly against the sheets, or Gavin's hair, as his back arches, "PLEASE, BITE ME! _PLEASE! GAVIN! BITE ME, PLEASE!_ " 

Gavin rolled over the options in his head, the Omega sweating, and whining under him. He continues to thrust roughly into the Omega, "PLEASE BITE ME! OH GOD, PLEASE, GAVIN!" He shouts to the void, voice loosing it's vibrancy. Gavin takes a moment, and then begrudgingly leaned down, connecting tooth to skin in a painful exchange for the Omega's relief.

Nines came with a violent shutter, and a final mewl of 'Gavin!' with his raw voice. The walls of the Omega tightened, and Gavin could barely pull out before his knot finished swelling, cum staining the sheets, and bed. No way he's having pups just yet.

Nines was awful quiet afterward, so, Gavin peered over, to see Nines checking himself for bleeding, or tears. Not the most elegant thing, but, Gavin supposed it was to each their own. However, the warm body of Nines was pressed to Gavin's still clothed, sweaty back after a moment, and he was rewarded with soft kisses all over his neck, as Nines quietly fell asleep.

The moment that Nines was for sure asleep, Gavin got up, took a cold shower, and got out his pack of beer from the fridge. He found the game after minimal searching, and eventually fell asleep to the sounds of an announcer describing the worse play of the game.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of out of no where, and no one really wanted it, so, as an apology, I'm writing up another Connor fic, and Markus fic :)
> 
> It might be a day, but they are both on the front burners right now. See y'all then!


End file.
